Yu gi oh: Uma pequena visita
by Jessicka S.D
Summary: Mago Negro recebe a visita de seu mestre, o faraó Atem com a mesma imagem que tinha a cinco milênios atrás... Ele fica feliz e decide contar o que aconteceu para Yami; mas será que Yami acreditará nas palavras de seu servo de maior confiança?


Informações:  
Atem: O nome verdadeiro de Yami  
Mahaad: Nome do Mago Negro quando era humano  
Quarto Alma: se refere a dentro do enigma do milênio, onde Yami "vive"  
Yu gi oh!

É noite, Yugi está dormindo em seu quarto, o enigma do milênio está sobre a mesa, o faraó está ao seu lado, assistindo seu sono com um sorriso.  
E o quarto alma de Yami; Mago Negro guardando-o.  
Silêncio...  
De repente, passos ecoam levemente sobre o chão de pedra:  
-Alguém está aí, e não é o faraó... –Mago Negro decide verificar o que há.  
Os olhos azuis da placa de pedra brilham e o feiticeiro se auto convoca para ver o que está errado, uma voz familiar vindo de trás do mago lhe chama a atenção:  
-Mahaad?  
Ao som de seu nome Mago Negro fica pálido e com os olhos arregalados, será que...?  
A voz repete:  
-Mahaad, é você?  
O monstro se vira automaticamente para ter a visão de seu faraó, SEU FARAÓ com a mesma imagem que tinha há cinco milênios a trás! Não podia ser verdade!  
Mago Negro cai de joelhos no chão e abaixa a cabeça.  
O faraó se aproxima dele e diz:  
-Mahaad, meu sacerdote do Anel do milênio, meu melhor amigo e servo mais leal.  
Mahaad estava quase chorando de pura alegria. Ele não acreditou que seu faraó Atem o reconhecia mais uma vez como nos tempos antigos.  
Atem continuou:  
-Por que estás se curvando perante a mim? Se quiser continuar assim pelo menos me olhe nos olhos.  
Mago Negro levanta a cabeça e sem dificuldades olha Atem nos olhos, como ele conseguia ser quase do mesmo tamanho que o faraó quando de joelhos.  
Mahaad ofereceu-lhe um sorriso e um olhar feliz e, sem mais delongas atirou-se nos braços do faraó, segurando suas vestes firmemente com as mãos.  
Atem sorri e começa a acariciar o rosto de seu amigo com uma das mãos, e a outra ele usou para abraça-lo. Ele completa:  
-Nenhum servo fora tão leal ao seu rei a ponto de entregar sua própria alma para servi-lo eternamente.  
Ele suspira e finaliza:  
-Mahaad, eu sei racionalmente que apenas uma pequena parte de você ainda é Mahaad, mas, emocionalmente eu seria capaz de dizer que você está completamente aqui...  
Atem desaparece, transformando-se em fagulhas que voam no rosto do Mago Negro que fica parado.  
Yami chega em seu quarto alma e se surpreende ao ver seu monstro favorito lá, de joelhos no chão, olhando para o "nada" em descrença, como se tivesse visto um fantasma.  
Yami vai até ele, o cutuca pelo braço e diz:  
-Ei! Parece que viu um fantasma!  
Mago Negro pisca em resposta e olha para Yami que pergunta:  
-O que você viu? Pode me falar...  
Com um grande esforço Mago Negro responde:  
-Eu vi você, o faraó como nos tempos antigos. Você falou comigo e fez eu me sentir muito bem...  
Yami balança a cabeça em negação:  
-Impossível, eu estava com Yugi antes de chegar aqui, deve ser coisa da sua cabeça, eu não posso ficar em dois lugares ao mesmo tempo.  
Mago Negro fica chocado com a resposta e fala:  
-Mas mestre, eu...!  
Yami não o deixa completar e diz:  
-Escuta-me Mago Negro, por favor, esqueça isso porque isso deve ter sido uma ilusão, você realmente deve estar sonhando acordado. Sei que você é meu monstro favorito, mas acho que isso não foi real.  
Mago Negro ainda tenta falar mais alguma coisa:  
-Faraó, acredite em mim, eu tenho certeza do que eu vi!  
Yami responde:  
-Você deve apenas estar vendo coisas, isso é tudo meu amigo.  
O coração do Mago Negro instantaneamente se quebra em pedaços e o Mago Negro olha para Yami com os olhos quase cheios d'agua:  
-Você não acredita em mim... Não é mestre?  
Ele se levanta e começa a brilhar, Yami grita:  
-Não foi isso que eu quis dizer, Mago Negro!  
O monstro começa a brilhar mais forte, está prestes a voltar para dentro do cartão e Yami tenta chama-lo novamente gritando:  
-Espera, por favor!  
Tarde de mais, seu servo de maior confiança tinha voltado para o deck.  
Yami fica de frente para a placa de pedra e diz:  
-Mago Negro, dê-me uma chance para me explicar...  
Yami ouve uma resposta:  
-O mestre tem noção do quão feliz eu me senti ao ver que você me reconheceu como nos tempos antigos? Você faz ideia do quão esse reencontro foi importante pra mim?  
Yami grita novamente:  
-Eu falei sem pensar! Perdoe-me!  
A voz do Mago Negro era tranquila, ele respondeu novamente:  
-Mestre fala o que o mestre pensa. Por favor, mestre, vá em bora, ou por acaso você acha que não feriu meus sentimentos o suficiente para fazer-me chorar?  
Yami baixa a cabeça:  
-Perdoe-me...  
Yami vai até a sala do trono sentindo-se mal pelo ocorrido, ele se senta em seu trono e logo pega no sono.


End file.
